


Please, (Don't) Stop

by BoyishBeans



Series: Frerard Smut [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Rape, Degradation, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Pain Kink, Rape Kink, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Gerard asks Frank to try out Rape play.





	Please, (Don't) Stop

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains a consensual rape scene but can be graphic to those who are sensitive to that subject matter.
> 
> This work is not to degrade any actual victims. This is purely fictional. 
> 
> Please DO NOT rape your partner without their consent. Discuss boundaries and safewords beforehand and LISTEN TO THE  
> SAFEWORDS.
> 
> If you don't like this, please do not waste your time on a mindless hate comment. Move along with your day if you disagree with this work.

“Please?” Gerard asked, shaking Frank’s arm gently.

“I don't know, Gee.”

“Pleeeeaaase? I'll wash all the dishes for a whole month!” He begged.

For the past twenty minutes, Frank and Gerard had been cuddling quietly, talking to each other. They had began discussing their sex life, and having dated for 5 years made that quite easy and they were both comfortable with each other. 

Of course, Gerard and Frank were very open about their kinks at this point. They had tried many things, seeing what they liked and what they didn't, which wasn't a lot. 

This night, though, Gerard had brought up something Frank never thought he'd hear.

Rape play.

Sure, they had messed around with pain kinks and fear play but they had never gone this far.

“Are you absolutely sure, Gee?”

“Yes, I am so sure. Never been more sure.”

“Ok,” he started. “I just want to do research and discuss it a bit more.”

“Yes, yes, YES! Thank you so much, Frankie!” Gerard squealed, attacking Frank with a large bear hug. “I love you so much.

Two weeks later

Gerard could not contain his excitement. He had been waiting for this night since the moment he asked and Frank said yes to his request.

They had done their research, established a safe word , and made sure to take every precaution they could. 

Gerard had made sure to stretch himself out before Frank left to “go get groceries”. He had a buttplug in his ass as another form of preparation.

Currently, Gerard was working on a tiny bowl of ice cream he had decided to have as a snack before Frank came home with the groceries to make dinner with him..

After he finished, Gerard began to wash up his bowl and everything else he could find in the kitchen that needed to be washed. He was drying his last dish when he heard the door to their apartment open.

“Hello? Frank?” Gerard called out, expecting to see his lover walk into the kitchen with bags of groceries. “Frankie?” He called into the darkness of the hallway that lead to the front door. “Frankie, is that you?”

Gerard dropped the dish and the cloth to go see who had just entered their apartment. He began to walk down the dark hall, slowly coming up to the turn that lead into the foyer. He was just passing the door that lead into the living room, and he noticed how grimly lit it was in there.

As he was just turning the corner, he had the wind knocked out of him as he was shoved face-first into the wall.

“Don’t you fucking move or make any noise,” a harsh voice growled into his ear. 

“Frankie? Help!” Gerard yelled.

“Your Frankie isn't here to help you now.”

“Please, sir, let me go!” Gerard squealed. He tried to struggle against the strong grip. 

“Fight back all you want, sweetheart. Just makes it more enjoyable for me.” 

The man began to feel him up, his hands reaching up Gee’s shirt as his hips were tightly held against Gerard’s ass to keep him in place. The man started to nibble on the back of Gee’s neck, occasionally sucking to leave light marks.

Gerard was moaning, trying to make it seem like the moaning was more of uncomfortableness and pain instead of pleasure, but he just couldn't help himself. The situation was everything he wanted from this experience and it was too much to hold back.

“You like that, slut?” The man asked harshly, giving his ass a sharp slap. Gerard let out a particularly loud moan at the slap, and the man brought his hand to his mouth. “I told you to stay fucking quiet.”

The hand left his mouth, moving to his ass and he could feel the man pulling his jeans down to expose his ass. He could feel the man toying with the buttplug. “Prepared yourself for me, hm?” The man snidely remarked. Gerard could hear him unzip his pants.

The man removed the buttplug from Gee, dropping in on the floor and leaving his hole exposed. He felt vulnerable, a mysterious man behind him grinding into his ass while his large hands manhandled him in place. But, that's exactly what he wanted.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he said, lining his own cock up with the helpless man’s hole. Before he know it, the man shoved himself inside of Gee, making him let out a noise between a moan and a scream. 

“Please, stop!” Gerard shouted. The man set a pace, mercilessly pounding into the boy against the wall as each thrust jolted his body.

The only response he received was an “aw, fuck,” of pleasure from the man. Tears began to stream down Gerard's face. The pain was so much, but so damn good.

“You feel so fucking good,” he groaned out, his pace faltering a bit. “So fucking tight, slut. Such a good slut.”

Gerard could feel his climax coming, everything being so overwhelming to him.  
His ass was burning so much, and he knew he was going to be in pain for days. 

The man suddenly sped up his pace, going deeper than before. His hands made his way to Gerard’s hair, suddenly pulling tight on his locks. Gerard let out a yelp of pleasure as the man pulled his head back. He could feel the man’s warm breath on his neck, and he suddenly bit down hard.

With that, Gerard came completely untouched. The man had still fucked him ferociously through his orgasm, everything become oversensitive to Gee very quick.

Gerard let all his weight drop against the wall, the man's cock sliding out of him as he did. He was entirely out of breath. 

“I'm not done, slut.” Before he knew it, Gerard was on the ground, his face being shoved against the carpet, his ass being held up in the air. Gerard was practically shaking at this point. “Keep fucking still.” 

Gerard tried his best to keep his ass in the air. The man entered him again, fucking him mercilessly again. The overstimulation was so much, and he tried his best to keep somewhat quiet so the neighbours wouldn't hear. The man kept his hand on his head, Gerard feeling his face getting a bit of a rug burn.

A few more minutes of ruthless fucking, and the man finally pulled out of him, Gerard’s hole clenching around nothing. He heard the man let out a grunt, and he felt a warm liquid land all over his ass and his hole, some getting on his clothing.

The man let go of him, and Gerard could no longer keep his back end up and he was left a panting, cum-covered mess on the floor. He could hear the man trying to catch his own breath. 

“Hey,” a more kind, gentler voice called out after a minute of silence. Gerard rolled over to see his Frankie kneeling above him.

“Hey,” Gerard replied.

“You okay?” Frankie asked, running his fingers through Gerard’s soft hair.

“Couldn't be better,” Gerard said to him breathlessly. Frank wiped the left over tears on his face and gathered Gerard up in a sweet hug. “Thank you,” Gerard said.

“Can I run us a bath?” Frank asked.

“Please.”

Gerard and Frank undressed each other, trying to not let any cum drip onto the carpet. They left their clothes (and the buttplug) in the hallway and Frank helped Gerard up with a bit of struggle. 

Gerard kissed Frank on the cheek gently as soon as he could maintain his balance. Frank turned his face so they could kiss properly. “We better do that again.”


End file.
